A distressed Ino and a caring Shikamaru
by Ilicia
Summary: [ShikaIno fic] New summary! And more chapters! Yay! The gang is back and enjoying good times, but drama and romance still approaches. Be sure to read and review when you can. I can't write when I don't have enough reviews. Again, this is AU! Enjoy 1 & all
1. Chapter 1: I lose my job?

**Hey, buddies! Just to further warn you, this is my firs ShikaIno fanfic, so pleaz don't sue me if you don't like it. If you do like it, I'll be sending more on your way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, that would be sooooo cool!! Anyways, back to the story!**

**Summary: The current InoShikaCho gang splits up and finds jobs. Ino loses hers. Who will help her? Shikamaru of course!**

**Chapter One: I lose my job?!**

Ino sighed as she cleaned the last of the countertops off in the bar, wishing to go home. _I just want today to be over with, _she thought as she finished and headed off to get her payment from her boss. _Twenty dollars again. That means that I'm not doing a very good job. Pretty soon, he's probably going to fire me, _Ino thought as she sighed, yet again, and left.

Upon reaching her apartment, she took out her keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside the dark room of her bedroom. The only light showing was in the bathroom. Ino put down her purse and uniform and plopped on the bed, falling into a deep slumber. _Today has been a bad day for me. All I want is to rest right now. I need to quit worrying, _she told herself as she curled herself up in a small ball and silently slept.

Two hours later, she woke up to the noises of people shouting orders to move furniture._ Now, who would be moving in or out at this time of day, especially in this neighborhood? _But then, she got her answer as she opened her eyes to the bright sun shining on her face and men moving her stuff out of the apartment. "Wait a minute! What's going on here?! What do you think you are doing with my stuff? Put it down this instant." She shouted to one of the guys in particular.

"Sorry, ma'am, but we can't do that. You own nothing now. Your boss just called in and fired you, but you were sleeping. The only stuff you get to keep is what little money you have left and that purse. Everything else belongs to your boss." He replied.

"What? Why?" She asked, quietly, already beginning to sob. The man shrugged as he packed the rest of her furniture. _How could this happen to me? This really is the worst day in my life, _she thought quietly as she sobbed.

Hours later, she was still sobbing as a figure came walking up and turned to her, shaking his head in sorrow and pity for her. Just then, she realized he was standing there and looked up at his face. She gasped.

"Sh-Shikamaru?"

**A/N: Ooh...cliffie! What will happen now? Sorry if this fic was a little short, but the next chappie is going to be longer, I promise. R&R!**

**_Juanzania-Chan93_**


	2. Chapter 2: Shikamaru?

**Hey again! Thanx for reading my first chappie! Enjoy this one and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Two: Shikamaru?**

Ino looked up at his face and gasped. "Shikamaru? Is that really you?" she asked. Shikamaru in return nodded and was shocked when she hugged him all of a sudden.

"Uhh...Ino? Can you let go? You've been hugging me for five minutes, now." He said after a while and she blushed and nodded, stepping back as the color of his face returned. "Thanks."

"Yeah...Sorry about that."

"It's okay. By the way, what are you doing out here? Where do you work?" he asked.

"Nowhere. I have no job or home now. It just turned out that my boss fired me at the last minute without telling me and when I came home, these guys were moving out my stuff. Today turned out to be the worse. I can't go back to working at the flower shop because no one goes there now that the new flower shop, 'Pretty Petals', came to town. So I'm jobless. On top of that, I don't have anywhere to stay. Can you help me, Shikamaru?" She looked desperate in his eyes.

_What do I have left to lose? She **is** my only close friend left besides Choji before we broke the team apart, yet she still crosses by my memory and I end up thinking about her everyday. How can I say no to that? I have no clue what's wrong with my body, _he thought as he just realized that he nodded 'yes', unconsciously, and she gave him another tight squeeze.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. Where can I stay the night because I'm too tired to start today? We can start looking somewhere for me to work, tomarrow." She said.

"For now, you can sleep in the quest room. It has everything you need in there and right across from it is the bathroom. Tomarrow, we can look around for a new job for you and possibly even a new home. If we can't find a home, you can stay here with me as if we were siblings. Okay?" _You want us to be more than that, now don't you? _A little voice said in the back of his head. He shook his head to rid of that thought and turned back to Ino with a genuine smile. She smiled back and nodded, following him as he led them to his house.

_Don't worry, Shikamaru. I'll find out a way to pay you back, _Ino thought to herself as she wondered what his house was like and what job he had. With that thought, they arrived at his house and she gaped in awa at the exterior. _If this is what the outside of his house looks like, no telling what he has on the inside, _she thought, staring at the beauty of the large, two story building.

"Hey, Shikamaru? What kind of job do you have exactly? How can you afford all of this?"

"Hmm? Oh my job. I have two, really. One is my part-time job, which is to work as an electronics seller, and the other is my full-time job, which is a lawyer. I hardly do the full-time job, though, because I don't have many clients. I work more in selling electronics. A lawyer get paid of about a thousand a year in my position and an electronics seller at the 'Shitawi Electronics' store get paid about three hundred a week, so I practically have enough to afford everything that you're looking at right this moment. Would you like to meet Choji, tomarrow?"

"Choji is still here? Where does he work and where does he live? It would be so nice to see him again."

"It would be nice for you, wouldn't it? Well, he works downtown a little ways in a restraunt called 'The Main Course', which is a really nice restraunt. You should try to eat there. Choji is the cook, believe it or not, and his creations, old or new, are the bestin town. After Choji started working there, the restraunt became one of the top ten most famous restraunts in Kohona. As for where he lives? Well, he's just a few miles away. You can visit him anytime when he's off of work. We can go visit him tomarrow morning and we can have breakfast at 'The Main Course' restraunt. How does that sound?"

"It sounds fine tome. I'm so glad to hear that he get's to live his dream as a cook. Sure, I would love to go. It's about time I started talking to you guys again. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied, all the while staring off at the sky. _Not much has changed about me, you can tell, Ino. I'm still the same as usual, _he thought to himself.

"Um, Shikamaru?" She asked. _Damn it! You interupted my thoughts, _Shikamaru mentally cursed.

"Yeah?" he replied in the same monotone voice of his.

"Are we going to get inside?"

"Huh? Oh. Right. Sorry about that." He said as he quickly appologized and fished in his pocket for his house keys.

She giggled. "No worries." She said as he opened the door, revealing the clean, wide stretch of the lounge of which met the kitchen. "Wow! Shikamaru, I never knew you could keep things so clean." She gaped at the almost pearl-white kitchen tiles.

"Thanks, I guess. I try to keep it clean because as a lawyer, I get neat-freak clients on my butt, complaining all the while about the mess they see when they come here to discuss financial matters." He replied, scratching his still pineapple-shaped head.

"Aw...Poor Shika-kun. Getting rampaged by neat-freaks. I feel sorry for you." She mocked. He laughed at her personality.

"Don't worry. It's all part of the job. And since when did you start calling me Shika-_kun_?" He asked, emphasizing 'kun' on purpose.

"When I decided that I want to. And I wasn't worrying over you, you lazy jerk." She replied and after a few minutes later, they both laughed at her remark.

"Anyways, it's time for bed, almost. After supper, we'll go to bed. The guest room is straight up the stairs and two doors down on he left. As you make yourself comfortable, I'll go get supper ready and have me a shower. See you at supper."

"Alright, see you!" She called back as she was already up half of the stairs, climbing her way up to the room and resting on the futon for an hour.

**A/N: Alright, tell me what you think. Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC, but remember: they are four years older now. I guess I forgot to explain that in the last chapter. Please R&R! Up next: Chapter Three: Hey Choji! Ino? Is that you?**

**With love from yours truly, **

**_Juanzania-Chan93_**


	3. Chapter 3: Choji Ino Is that you?

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanx for the reviews and enjoy! Up now: Chapter Three: Choji! Ino? Is that you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Three: Choji! Ino? Is that you?**

Ino woke up to the smell of burgers and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Shikamaru was setting up the table for two and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Hey, Ino. Supper's ready." He said and she nodded, sitting down in one of the seats and started eating her burger. When they got done, Shikamaru went to go get a bath as Ino went to bed. After Shikamaru got done, he passed by her room then stopped.

_What was that? _he thought as wondered if he saw something or not. He turned back towards her room and saw that she had a book on her chest as she slept. Shikamaru walked up to it and saw that it was her diary. He picked it up and closed it, setting it on the side table then looked back at her sleeping form. _She still looks as beautiful as ever. Wait! What? Where did that come from, _Shikamaru thought and surprised even himself when he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and left to sleep. When he left, a smile formed on her lips.

xXSISISISISISISISISISISISIXx

The next morning, Shikamaru woke Ino up and drove them to the 'Main Course' restruant. They walked through the double doors and Shikamaru asked for a seat for two.

"Do you know where Choji is right now?" He asked the maitress.

"Yes, he's out in the kitchen, just getting done with the rest of his job for the day. He told us he was going to take a day off because you called him to talk. Do you want him to join you here?"

"Yes, please. Thankyou." He replied as she brought up a chair and went to get Choji. Sooner or later, he came up to Shikamaru and smiled.

"Who's the new chick, pal? Your girlfriend, Shikamaru? Nice catch, man." Choji said as he took a seat. Shikamaru blushed.

"No. Choji? Don't you remember Ino?"

"Wait? Did you say...Ino? Is that you? Man, you look beautiful!" Choji exclaimed.

"Thanks, buddy. And you look...skinnier." She replied.

"Thanks. Been losing some weight lately." He chuckled and patted his much smaller stomach as the breakfast special came out.

"So, were have you been all this time?" He asked.

"Well, I'd rather not talk about it now. Maybe later, okay?"

"Hmm. Oh okay. I see that it's too personal. Onto another subject. Got anything going on, Shikamaru?"

"Well, I just got a raise at my job as a lawyer. How's your job coming?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just fine, especially with Beijin!" Choji answered.

"Beijin?" Ino asked, curiously.

"Other than Choji, the next best chef down is Beijin." Shikamaru explained.

"Yup. She's the greatest cook I've ever seen! You should watch while she cooks. It's very entertaining like an actual hibachi!" Choji replied.

"I think someone found their perfect match," Shikamaru whispered to Ino and she giggled. Choji punched him in the shoulder and blushed.

"Look who's talking. Who knew you would fall for Ino, you're best friend?"

"I'm not dating Ino!" Shikamaru said, then whispered, "Last night was a tough night for her. She lost her home and job. All she really owns is that purse and what little money she has left. I'm only trying to liven her up, okay?"

"Oh. That's very generous of you. I'll help along as much as I can. But, for now, I have to go home and pack. I have a three day mission ahead of me. Take care of Ino while I'm gone and be waiting for me, because I'll be back with something for her."

"Thanks, Choji. You're a real pal." Shikamaru said as they finished eating and left to go to their own houses.

"You ready to go to bed now?" He asked once they reached his house. Ino nodded to Shikamaru and went inside her bedroom, starting to change. She didn't realize that he was still at the door and suddenly threw a pillow at his face.

"Shikamaru! Get out of here, pervert!" He chuckled. _She will never change, _he thought as he put the pillow back and went straight to bed.

**A/N: Opinions I take from anyone, so review! Up next: Chapter Four: Job Hunting I've been planning on how many chappies that I'm going to make and I hope to make at least a dozen, k?**

**R&R! See ya!**

**_Juanzania-Chan93_**


	4. Chapter 4: Job hunting

**Hey. Not much to say for my A/N except for that im sorry that i didn't update ne sooner. i had school first, then i was grounded. can't blame me for my parents. ne wayz, to make up for it, here's another ShikaIno chappie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (I see yals pain of having to go through these stupid disclaimers now.)**

**Chapter Four: Job hunting**

Silent rays of light protruded through Ino's window as she fluttered her eyes open to the bliss...only to meet the eyes of Shikamaru.

"It's about time you wake up. And you call me the lazy one? Get up and eat breakfast. I have a feeling we have a long day today." He replied. She groaned in annoyance.

"Alright fine. Get out so I can get dressed. And don't be thinking anything perverted like you did yesterday, got it?" He chuckled and nodded as he glided out of her room, shutting her door behind him. Ino walked to her closet and looked through all of the dresses she had Shikamaru to buy her. She picked out the turquoise and put it on, along with a pair of silver hoop earrings. Then, she studied herself in the mirror and smiled in approval.

Shikamaru waited downstairs, already done with his breakfast, and watched TV. When he heard her come down, he looked at her and gaped. _Oh man, she looks hot in that dress. It compliments her eyes very well, _he thought as she walked up to him and suddenly closed his mouth for him. He blushed in embarrassment for being caught looking at her.

"You look...um...beautiful, t-today." He studdered. _Damn it! Shikamaru Nara does not studder! _He cursed himself as Ino giggled and thanked him, eating her eggs and bacon. When she was done, she volunteered to clean the dishes and then walked with him out to his black mercedes. (A/N: By the way, I made this fic a little AU cuz i don't know what time period they're in, really. can ne body help me on that?)

They rode for a few hours, Shikamaru looking for any places on the streets while Ino looked up some ads in the newspaper. Suddenly, she said, "Look, Shikamaru! I found the perfect place. It's a small inn where all I have to do is be their new clerk. It pays a lot for a very small inn that doesn't get many customers. Whaddya think?" She showed it to him as he parked the car on the side of the road.

"I think it's great. Wanna go there now and check for an application?" He asked.

"Sure!"

When they arrived, Shikamaru and Ino walked in the place and waited for the manager. Finally, an old woman came out and greeted them.

"Hello. My name is Shiji Monogoshi, but you can just call me Shiji or four seasons. Are you here to qualify?" The woman, Shiji, asked.

"Yes. Do I need any training for this type of job?" Ino asked.

"Oh no. All you have to do is check people in and out, give them keys and tell them where their rooms are, and occasionally clean up the inn a bit. Nothing much. You can work on Tuesdays to Thursdays at 9:00am 'til 3:40pm and you are off on Mondays, Fridays, weekends and holidays. Sound good to you, dear?" Ino smiled and nodded. "Then I'll see you on Tuesday. Bye-bye, now!"

"Is this the job you want?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. I mean, what other opportunity like this will I get? Do you think it's fine to be away on those days? You sure you're not going to get lonely when I'm gone?" She mocked. He rolled his eyes and parked the car in his driveway.

"I think I'll be fine, thank you." He replied, sarcastically. Ino giggled and headed into her room to get dressed for bed. It took all afternoon to look for her job and she was wiped out. Shikamaru did the same and went to bed early because he had to get up pretty early for work. Ino watched TV, silently, as he slept. Tuesday was going to be a fine day.

**A/N: Tell me if u liked it. R&R! Again, sorry about the late update. It could be worse, though, right? See ya!**

**_Juanzania-Chan93_**


	5. Chapter 5: First day at work

**A/N: Gomen nasai! I was way too occupied by school that I had no time to update, but to make up for it, I will post this chapter and hopefully another. Hope you love it! Enjoy! Also, I forgot to tell you people that this story is AU. Thanx for helping my out with that, Hybrid Thing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Five: First day at work**

Ino woke up with a blanket covering her as she lay on the couch. _Hm, I must have fallen asleep while watching TV. _She wondered as she sat up and yawned. Just then, she noticed a note lying on the kitchen table. Ino got up and read it.

_Ino,_

_I won't be here in the morning when you get up, so I hope you don't mind walking to your job. It's not too far away from here, anyway. Well, I have to go. Ja ne!_

_Shikamaru_

She smiled and decided to get dressed. Taking the risk, she glanced at the clock. _Crap, it's twelve o' clock. I'm going to be late! _Ino thought as she quickly ran upstairs and got in the shower. She put on a lavender tank-top and a black mini-skirt. Then, she picked up her purse, packed her phone after turning it on silent, and started walking to the inn. It only took ten minutes for her to get to the place and fortunately, she was not too late. Shiji had told her that no customers come until 12:30.

The woman came by and gave her a broom. "Since the inn is not too dirty, you get an easy job and sweep the lobby and kitchen. When you get done, come meet my in the guest room and I will tell you what else you need to do." Ino nodded and started her task. A few minutes later, Ino was in the lobby after sweeping the kitchen first and a man came in. She looked up and there stood a boy about her age with black hair and ebony eyes.

"Hello, sir. May I help you?" Ino asked, politely.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I work here. The name's Sai. Are you new here?" The boy greeted, holding his hand out for her to shake. She took the offer.

"Yes. My name is Ino. Ino Yamanaka. It's very nice to meet you Sai." He smiled.

"Likewise, Ino"

"So, do you like it here so far, Ino?"

"Eh, it's okay, but I've only been here for about ten minutes. And all that I have done was sweep."

"I understand. Beginners always get the easy tasks first, then they head onto more complicated things. You'll see. Well, I have to get started. Want me to take you home after work?"

Ino smiled and said, "Sure." Then, he walked away to go work. She went back to sweeping the lobby, then went to the guest room right next door and waited until Shiji gave her a new task.

"Okay. Next, I want you to go to the second floor and check all bathrooms and rooms. If they look clean, leave them be. If they look like they need cleaning, finish checking all of them and get the supplies you need to go clean them up, okay?" Ino nodded and took the elevator shaft.

Upon reaching the second floor, she checked all rooms, which were connected to the bathrooms. So far there was only five rooms that needed cleaning, so she went back downstairs to the janitors closet and got out the mop, broom, window cleaners, vacuum, and bathroom supplies. Then, she went to go clean up.

It was 5:50 when she got off of work and she rode in Sai's corvette to Shikamaru's house. Along the way, Sai got to know Ino and as soon as they pulled up in the driveway, he asked her out on a date for Saturday when they're not working. She agreed and waved goodbye. Then, Ino got out the spare keys that Shikamaru gave her and unlocked the door, walking into the living room and watching TV. After four minutes, Shikamaru came home and asked how her day was.

"It was great, Shikamaru! I met this really nice guy named Sai and he asked me out. He told me that he will show me his paintings someday. I have never met a boy who loved art as much as him. Sai was wonderful! He let me ride in his car home, so I didn't have to walk." She said.

"Well, that's good. See, you're already making friends at your new job. I talked to Shiji and she said that you will get paid by Friday. She said that you worked so well that you will be expecting a lot in your payment. Maybe around $70!" Shikamaru explained.

Ino smiled. "That's great! I never got paid that much at my old job. This means a lot to me. Oh and Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"When is your birthday?"

"November 28th" (A/N: made his b-day up. don't sue me!)

"Okay, that's in about a week, right?" He nodded. "I'll get you something by then. Don't you worry!" Ino replied and smiled. Shikamaru stared at the girl in shock.

"I-Ino that's not really necessary." He said.

"No, it's not, but I haven't seen you in so long and I want to give you a gift to make up for it."

"You coming back is the only gift I need, Ino." Shikamaru replied and then blushed at his statement. She smiled at his reaction and shook her head.

"Anyway, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed, okay? Goodnight." She yawned and headed upstairs to go to bed, all the while thinking about what to get Shikamaru for his birthday.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Again, gomen nasai for the late update and I don't have time to update tonight, but I will tomarrow after school, count on it! I have two and a half weeks until school is out, so I will be able to make many updates then. Coming soon, Chapter Six. Ja ne!**

**_Juanzania-Chan93_**

**_Creator of Shay Chitamaru off of my own story, "Shay the Assassin"_**


	6. Chapter 6: Shikamaru's gift

**A/N: See! What did I tell you? I promised that I will update later this afternoon. Aint I generous? Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Six: Shikamaru's gift**

Ino walked to the Kohona store while Shikamaru was off at work. She was still thinking about what to get him when she suddenly bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ino said and looked up at the person. She gasped.

"Ino?"

"Sakura? Is that you?" Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Wow! It's been so long. I like what you did with your hair. Where have you been all this time?" Sakura asked.

"Gone away, living my own life. You know, the usual." Ino laughed. Sakura joined in the laughter. A voice was heard calling Sakura's name, along with other familiar voices. Ino looked behind her friend and smiled. It was Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Oh! Ino, did you know that Sasuke and I are going out now?"

"No. I'm so happy for you, Sakura. You know, I'm kind of sorry I have ever fought you over Sasuke because now, I don't really have a crush on him anymore."

"That's good to hear, Ino! Check this out! Neji and I are going out while Hinata and Naruto are going out, too. Isn't that cool?" Tenten shouted.

"Yeah. Wow, how did you manage to hook up with Naruto, Hinata? I thought you were shy." Ino glanced at Hinata who was surprisingly not blushing.

"Well, I overcame my shyness when Naruto-kun had finally noticed my love for him and asked me out. And I said yes." The Hyuuga replied.

"About time you start noticing her, you baka!" Ino laughed and slapped Naruto on the back. "Good choice!"

"Anyway, who are you going out with, Ino?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I met this guy at my new job and he is so cute! His name is Sai and he's very nice. He asked me out for Saturday and I said yes!"

"That's awesome, Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"So, why are you here at the store?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Shikamaru's birthday is coming up soon, so I decided to get him a gift since I've been gone so long. He said that I didn't have to, but I insisted."

"Oh, well that's so sweet of you." Hinata said.

"Anyway, I have to go. Shikamaru will be back in two hours and you know it takes me so long to shop. He'll be wondering where I went. See ya!"

"Bye, Ino-chan!" Everyone shouted as she ran into the store and looked around. _Now, what to buy Shikamaru, _Ino thought.

She looked all around as she thought of what Shikamaru might like. Suddenly, she came upon something shiny in the sports aisle. It was a golden handled dagger with a silver, three to four inch blade. A thought came to her mind. _Hm, I know that Shikamaru likes weapons and it will be nice to get him something real cool to put on display or use. This will do._

She asked the booth clerk how much the dagger cost. "Twenty-five ryo." The man replied. Ino pulled out twenty-five and handed it to the clerk.

"I can give you a black box for free to go with it. Here you go." The clerk said and handed her the dagger, already packaged in the box. _Shikamaru will love this! _Ino thought happily and ran to his house, which was only a few blocks down the road. She ran inside and quickly hid the gift in the spare room that she uses and into a desk drawer.

About an hour have passed by and Ino had made supper for them. Shikamaru came in and sighed, dropping his suitcase on the floor next to the door and hanging his jacket on the coat rack. He plopped down on the sofa and yawned, almost falling asleep.

"Shika? Are you okay?" Ino asked. He popped open one brown, lazy eye and nodded when she turned to look at him. "What's the matter?"

"I ran in with one of my co-workers today. Her name is Temari and she wanted me to go out with her Saturday. I would have told her no, but she didn't give me the chance to, so now I have a stupid date with her. We're going to go see a movie called, The Grudge. Temari said that it's a scary movie so I don't have to watch a chickflic. That much I appreciate from her." He commented and rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Really? Cool, Sai said that we're doing the same. Maybe we can have a double date?" Ino nearly screamed of excitement to have her date and her best friend there.

"Okay, okay! Calm down. It's fine by me." Shikamaru said, calming down her excitement. She stopped hopping up and down and smiled at Shikamaru.

"Thank you, Shika!" Ino said and went upstairs to go to bed.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short again. I tried to make it longer. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Don't worry, this will be a ShikaxIno fic. Temari's just there for a reason. Also, sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. Up next: Chapter Seven. Please review!**

**_Juanzania-Chan93_**

**_Creator of Aisu Byakko in my story "Shay the Assassin"_**

**_Aisu means ice and Byakko means white fox in Japanese._**


	7. Chapter 7: Double Date Drama!

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long guys. Its because I have been at my dad's for nearly all summer and I couldn't do any updating 'cause his computer didn't work. I hope this will make it all better! Just incase you didn't notice, this fanfic is on the AU side. Enjoy! ;3**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto, but I do own it's cool Clash of Ninja games and I'm getting the 3rd Clash of Ninja for Gamecube! Yay! Anyway, back to the story.**

**_Chapter Three: Double Date Drama!_**

That Saturday, Ino got up and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. _I can't believe it! I actually have a date with Sai! I'm so happy, _she thought as she flipped the pancake and hummed. _I wonder what would happen when the movie gets really scary? Maybe, I could hold onto Sai's arm...That's a great idea! I'll do that! It'll be so romantic. _She sighed and hugged herself. Then, she made up the table for breakfast.

All the while Shikamaru sat in his bed thinking about what Temari was thinking of doing while at the movie. He sighs. "I really hope she doesn't get cocky that I went with her and try to latch onto me," he said aloud. Suddenly, he heard stomping up the stairs and faked sleep. The door slammed open and the storming blond entered.

"Shikamaru! Get your ass up! Breakfast is ready. I don't understand how you could sleep this long." She exaggerated.

"Okay, I'm up. Just leave so I can get dressed and take a shower," he yawned, sitting up as she left and gathered his things for a shower. Twenty minutes later, he was down the stairs and staring at the food in front of him while Ino was eating across from him. She looked up at him and asked, "What's wrong? It can't be that bad!" Then, she looked down at her food.

"No, it's not bad. I just...I've never seen you cook like this before. Are you happy with something or what?" He smirked, all the while knowing why she was in a chipper mood. She glared at him.

"I know what your thinking. You know why I'm happy today, so cut the crap!" She snapped.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down and eat. It's good." Shikamaru said as he took a bite of his eggs. She relented and started eating again. When they were done, Ino stood up and washed the dishes. "Hey, Shika?"

"Mhm..." He yawned while lounging on the sofa.

"You don't mind going shopping with me for an outfit, do you?"

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you Shika!" She yelled and bombarded him with a hug. Realizing what she had done, she quickly got up and brushed herself off. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Minutes later and they headed out the door to the mall. Whilst inside, Ino checked on every shop with some decent clothes for her date. _Hmm. You know, up until now, I think this is my first date. Oh, this is also Shika's first date! I can finally find some proper clothes for him with a reason, _Ino thought with a smirk. Unfortunately, Shikamaru saw it and groaned, all the while knowing what she was thinking of. She smiled up at him.

"Okay, I've decided on this dress for me," Ino said while holding up a slate-purplish colored tank-top and a denim hip-hugger skirt. "And, this for you, Shika!" She also said, holding up simple, but nice denim jeans along with a white T-shirt and a green over-shirt. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least we're done shopping. That's all that matters. Shall we get going?" Shikamaru said, pointing at the door in exaggeration. She giggled and nodded. They walked out the store and arrived home, got ready and left for the movie.

When they drove up, Sai was outside, conversing with Temari and waiting for Ino. Temari waiting for the lazy man. Ino stepped out and flashed a dazzling smile at her date who happened to look up at that time. He smiled back and waved. "Are you ready for the movie, beautiful?" She giggled and nodded, holding out her arm and he gladly took it. They both walked in and waited for Temari and Shikamaru to come along. Temari looked at him and smiled.

"Glad to see you actually came. Thank you! Let's go." Temari said and halfed dragged Shikamaru. He yelped in surprise, but quickly managed himself and unlatched his arm from her grip. She frowned, but didn't say anything. They walked up to the Candy Counter and ordered popcorn for each date, along with personal sodas, except for Ino and Sai. Sai asked to share and Ino gladly took the offer all the while giggling inside.

Pretty soon, they were in the theater and sat down in their seats, waiting for the movie to come on. Temari looked over and Ino and winked at her, then nodding to Sai. Ino blushed and started to converse with Sai to erase her thoughts. Temari tried to strike up a conversation with Shikamaru, but failed miserably. She gave up and looked up at the giant screen as the movie came on.

During the movie, Ino latched onto Sai's arms purposefully and he just pulled her into him so supposedly confort her, although he was smiling on the inside. Meanwhile, Temari tried to get the same attention from her date, but her day hasn't been going well with him so far and it's not getting any better. She frowned as she watched him lay his head on his palm and yawn throughout most of the movie. So, she did something that surprised him and pulled him towards her, latching onto his arm like Ino did. He groaned, but didn't pull away. The only reason was so that Temari wouldn't get upset and have a fit with him.

_That's all I need is another troublesome woman yelling at me. It's bad enough to have my mom yell and lecture me throughout my childhood and now to have Ino living with me. Man, this is such a drag! _He sighed. The movie was at the beginning and Ino suddenly felt the need to go get a drink. Sai told her that he would get it and left her alone. Temari had a plan to get Sai instead of Shikamaru, because he wasn't doing to well with her, so she got up too and told Shikamaru that she will get a snack that she's been craving. Ino watched her leaved then saw Shikamaru sigh in relief. She shook her head and smiled.

_I don't get you at all, Shika. Give the girl some time. A man really needs to know how a woman feels and understand that. Your impossible. _Ino thought and looked back to the screen, waiting for Sai to come back with her drink.

Sai walked up to the clerk and gave him five ryo. Temari walked up behind him. "So, how's your date with Ino going, Sai?"

"It's doing good! How about yours with Shikamaru?" He looked curiously over his shoulder to her. She looked down at her feet, innocently.

"Not good. He won't even talk to me. Do you mind if you want to go with me now? Ino could hang with Shikamaru."

"Uh, well...Sure. I didn't really like Ino. I was trying to see how to get a date with you. That was easier than I thought."

While they were conversing, Ino started to dehydrate really fast. _Damn! What's taking Sai so long? All he's getting is a drink, _she thought as she got up to check how things were going in there. She walked in and the first thing she saw was Sai and Temari making out by the east wall. _Wha-What? I-I thought Sai loved me...I thought we were going out. _Tears brimmed her eyes as she saw them still making out. _This can't be possible! Damn, I-I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore over boys, but this just crosses every limit I have! _She suddenly became furious and stormed up to Sai after they were done, punching his face so that he had a monsterous black-eye. Then, she walked back into the theater, returning to her seat and huffed.

Shikamaru saw her storm in and wondered what happened. He saw a large bruise on her fist and figured she probably hit someone for some reason. And for another reason, he felt like it has something to do with Sai and Temari being gone for so long. _As long as Temari's over me, I don't care. It's not my problem. But...Ino looks hurt emotionally. I-I should go over there and at least try to confort her. Damn! Why did I have to be so damn nice?!_ He shook his thoughts out and walked over to Ino and sat down by her, grabbing a tissue and handing it to Ino. She took it thankfully and wiped her tears away that threatened to come out.

When the movie was over (Ino had told him what happened while she went to go check on Sai), Shikamaru drove off to his house and carried Ino up to her room. She had cried herself to sleep on the ride over. He tucked her in her bed and left for the bathroom. Looking at his mirror, he sighed and drug a hand down his face with water. Shikamaru grabbed a towel and dried his face off, taking down his ponytail. _That was the longest day I had ever had. I hope Ino forgets Sai now. I don't want an everyday crying Ino whenever she see HIM and Temari walking around together, which will probably be a lot of times, considering Temari doesn't live too far away and Sai visits her almost everyday._

He shook his head and headed off to his room, begging for sleep to come. But unfortunately, it didn't come. He spent all night tossing and turning for some reason he doesn't quite comprehend yet, but wants to get to the bottom of. He suddenly realized what was wrong with him now. _Why haven't I noticed before. I'm so stupid!_

_...I love Ino..._

**A/N: Mwahahahahahaha! I bet you didn't expect that so soon! Finally, Shikamaru admits that he loves Ino. Now, it's Ino's turn to realize who she really loves.**

**While I was writing this chapter where the drama was, I was kinda sad. I spent the day thinking of my relationship with some boys that broke my heart and I just now thought, _Girls should always be understanded by how they feel. _All girls out there reading this story go ahead and review that you might feel the same. Somehow it makes me feel a lot better.**

**Anyway, I promised myself and many others another update soon, so here ya go. R&R!**

**_Juanzania-chan93_**


End file.
